Drabble Set
by Noriko Sakuma
Summary: Just a recollection of drabbles, being SupermanxBrainy the main pairing. Now rated T for safety. XD
1. Silly

Superman sighed for the third time that day.

He was sitting on a chair in the corner of a room, keeping an eye on Brainy as the android made a fool of himself. He could only imagine how embarrassed his friend would be after all this was over and couldn't help but wonder how these things were handled on Brainy's home world (though he would never ask because the blonde didn't like talking about thise kind of things).

The rest of the legion went out to find something that would help their friend to get out of that state. The man of steel vocalized his desire to go with them and help, but all of them somehow agreeing that Superman was the best fitted to stay and 'take care' of Brainiac 5. Not like Superman didn't like spending time with Brainy, but being on a waiting instance was so not for him.

At some point, he snapped out of his thoughts and noticed how his friend was staring at him. Brainy was no longer jumping around pointing out random things, he was simply laying on the floor and staring the raven haired boy intensely with a small silly grin on his lips; like the ones little boys tend to hold when they know something you don't.

And Superman couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy, though getting also curious.

"What is it?" He asked in a tone he hoped was calm.

Brainy only shook his head, still smiling.

"Oh, it's 'nothing', huh?"

"No," replied the android in a 'duh' tone. "It's everything."

Superman raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Brainy pouted slightly. "You'll tell."

Superman blinked, half curious half offended at the statement.

"I won't." He defended. "I would never go around telling something you wouldn't want me to, Brainy."

Brainy remained silent for a little while, still pouting while he seemed to consider this. Superman had to supress a chuckle when he was fully aware that his friend was being… well, _cute_.

"'kay." Said the blonde before getting up and walking towards Superman.

Clark didn't see this as a problem, at least not until Brainy was simply getting _way_ **too** close.

"B-brainy?" He managed to let out once his friend was practically hugging him.

He saw the android leaning even closer so that his cheek was pressing slightly against his own (and he could feel it strangely cold against his heated ones); then he whispered into his ear.

"I like you."

---

So, PriestessofNox found this drabbles over a LJ comm, and she told me I should post them here too. I didn't consider posting these here because well.. they're too short XD But she said she liked them and Ee, well, I decided to put them here in the end. X3

I hope you'd enjoy them. I might keep posting more drabbles of this pairing here. ♥


	2. A reason

This is dedicated to Kalorii, she plays as Brainy in an RP comm called Luceti (I'm Clark, 'course \D) and that just inspired me for this.

♥

- - - -

"Valentine's day is pointless."

It had been the fifteenth time that the young coluan had said that. Superman sighed.

"Brainy, some things don't have to make sense to work out."

After hearing that, the blond gave Superman the most bewildered look, as if he had just said the biggest blasphemy ever.

"Oh, don't give me that look."

"Well, pardon me but I fail to see how can that be good. Valentine's day it's just an excuse created by companies to increase their sales, taking 'love' as an excuse for it."

Superman rubbed his temples.

"Even if that might be true, that's not the whole point of this day!" He defended. "Good things happen, it also has its good side, you know. "

Brainac 5 looked unimpressed.

"Name one."

"Chocolates."

"Chocolates aren't good; their high concentration on calories represent a threat for the human body, on high doses it can cause heart attacks, obesity and small eruptions on the consumer's face." Brainy pointed out. "And that's just to mention a few."

"… well, then flowers. Flowers are inoffensive."

"End a being's life with the sole propose to give a death part of nature to somebody. Charming. You can as well give a corpse, to get the same effect." The culuan said, crossing his arms. "That without mentioning the other person _might_ be allergic to it. And before you mention it, people can be allergic to stuffed toys as well; plus the fact that they're just a waste of money and highly useless."

Clark blinked, giving Brainy an 'I can't believe you' look.

"But Brainy, one doesn't go around thinking all that stuff while he or she buys something for the person they like! They do it with the best intention, that's the point! Sure, accidents happen, but you can't go around worrying about that all the time!" Clark tried hard to not to pout, his brows frowned.

"That's exactly my point. If they spent more time thinking they could save themselves many problems."

"But then they won't be _living_!"

"If I was about to receive something that might harm me in any form, then I'd better don't want them to give me anything."

Superman huffed and quickly tried to think of something witty enough to answer that. Then he smirked as a sudden idea formed on his mind.

Before Brainy could register properly what was happening, Clark already had trapped him on his arms and leaned forward to join their lips together. The young coluan's eyes widened at the contact and his body went stiff for a moment, but before he could manage to make himself return the gesture, the kiss had already ended. Superman let go of him smiling in a rather victorious way.

"If you would've known that was coming, and also thought it might have hurt you… would you have not wanted it still?"

But Brainiac 5 couldn't think of a proper answer for that. He was being too busy trying to make his cheeks stop burning.

"Valentine's Day might be commercial but… it inspires people to do crazy stuff, you know." Clark smiled, putting a hand behind his head and looking to his side as a small tint of pink adorned his face.

There was a long silence before that, suddenly followed by a small cough.

"… that's just _one_ thing good about this day."

"Not enough?"

Smile.

"Very."


	3. Don't Stop

I thought of this yerterday night right before falling asleep. It was perfect, I had every single word on my mind, every sentence, every paragraph.

For a moment I thought that I should wake up, turn on the PC and write it down, without caring that it was already two in the morning. I got lazy and didn't, and now I cry for that.

I did my best to save this story from the abyss of my mind and I swear it was so, SO much better when I first thought it in the middle of my delirium between being asleep and awake. ):

But, enjoy nonetheless!

* * *

Brainiac Five wasn't sure how exactly had started; the precise moment, the touch that initiated it, just how was he convinced to let it continue. Part of his mind believed it all had happened too fast for him to register it properly, and when it wasn't entirely unlikely to happen due the nature of his partner; Clark simply was not the kind of guy whom would approach a situation in that way, especially **not** a situation like _this_. 

The Coluan knew it was probably just an excuse his brain had made up to explain how and why he had allowed _this_ to happen in the first place. Being so used to having his feelings way blocked away most of his life and for now experiment with each emotion in high intensity and in such a short amount of time; perhaps this was just too much for him.

He felt happy because, if he was sincere, the moment represented nothing else but the resolution of what he had been wanting for so long. Excited, just the same as he would feel when he was investigating or learning about something completely new to him. Embarrassed, by seeing how all his knowledge came to be so useless at the time he could not be anything else but a stuttering mess. Scared, to notice how each touch seemed to simply shut down every proper way for him to formulate any straight thought on his mind; it was an alarming sensation and made him feel terrifyingly vulnerable.

He couldn't have stopped his body from trembling so violently even if he would've wanted to, or noticed it. His eyes were shut down tighthly and his fists were firmly clinging into the supersuit's fabric the boy above him was wearing.

Even if he would've been deprived of all his super powers, Clark would've needed to be completely _blind_ or distracted to not to notice the other boy trembling beneath him.

The first touches had been light and slow, the raven-haired teen had made sure of that; all his advances had been made in, what he thought to be, the right time. He didn't want to rush it, he was afraid of how his friend would react and he wanted to make it as comfortable as he could for Brainy; he didn't want to scare him away.

Not even Superman was sure how both had ended up in that situation. Sure he remembered the kisses. The first light, chaste ones, becoming a little more deep, more demanding, more needy each time. Clark wasn't sure when he had moved down to deposit those kisses all over Brainy's jawline and neck, nor when his hands had moved to start caressing the other boy's soft skin under the clothes (he could've sworn those had a mind on their own) or when their bodies had ended pressed so _close_ against each other.

He did, however, immediately notice the time when Brainy had started trembling; perhaps it was because he had been unconsciously alert to any sign of discomfort his friend might show, or perhaps, due to the closeness, the trembling got, to a point, confusing as in to determine which body was the one doing it.

Despite himself, how truthfully had he been enjoying all the small noises that came out from Brainy's throat, the small gasps, sighs, the clenching of his fist on his shoulder (though it would never hurt him) and how worried he was for a moment; Superman smiled in an almost knowingly way. While it wasn't like he had a terrible amount of experience himself (in fact, he had none), he was extremely nice and understanding by nature.

Clark stopped for a moment, pulling himself up a little to gently press his cheek against the Coluan, making a slight move in the form of a carress; his hands now were resting on Brainy's waist, _above_ the clothes.

"I'm sorry," he said almost breathlessly. The tone was deep and intimate, it sent chills up Brainy's spine. "I'll stop now."

The simple phrase made the young Coluan's eyes go wide open. For a small space of time his throat went dry while his brain struggled to formulate a coherent command, a thought, whatever. The result was a mixed mess of, well, everything that he couldn't quite comprehend but one word of all of it; one thing he could just not simply ignore nor he would've wanted to not to even if he was vaguely aware in the back of his mind _what_ was fuelling it. _Lust._

"P-please.." Brainy didn't even have time to feel embarassed how he seemed unable to formulate one simple prhase without stuttering anymore. He heard Superman let out a soft sigh and noticed how he had started to back away, making him clench his fist even more firmly on his clothes to keep Superman in place almost in an alarmed way.

_No._

Even if he did not have a clear view of Clark's face, Brainy could tell his expression was of none but a clueless and confusion filled one.

"... Please don't stop."

* * *


End file.
